User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :Lol pie (talk • ) 23:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC), :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Re: Aca94 Hi there, For a long time, Aca94 had maintained several lengthy articles on nations which followed much the same format as his nation articles on your wiki. Although we had similar sort of issues as you're having, for an extensive period I did my best to pursue a live-and-let-live policy. After some time it became clear that he was not, and never had been, a Cyber Nations player, and was using the wiki in (I presume) much the same way the Conworlds Wiki is meant to be, with no direct connection to Cyber Nations. As with your own, attempts at dialogue were fairly universally ignored, which I presume was due to language barriers. As noted in the ban log, he also began to employ what appeared to be sockpuppet accounts (including Cluver, Saban945, and Acar1994) to post similar articles, which unfortunately were little more than copy-pastes of his other nations with specific details changed. Concern was voiced over the situation by Pikachurin, a long-time editor, and at that point I contacted Wikia Support, who confirmed that the suspected accounts were indeed originating from the same location. With the growing list of issues (no direct connection between the articles and Cyber Nations, little unique content to differentiate his plethora of articles, failure to attempt dialogue with the community, and use of sockpuppet accounts), it was at this point in time I decided to take action, including removing his articles and banning the accounts. In hindsight, it was probably an unnecessary overstep, but all the same, I still feel what Aca94 needs is to create a wiki of his own in order to host the content about his world—as was suggested on his Conworlds Wiki talk page, in his native language, which would allow for greater diversity of information than his level of English can provide. I hope this provides you what you're looking for. As I'm no longer an administrator, I cannot provide detailed or specific information about his articles or edits, but if you need it, I'm sure one of the recently-active administrators such as RogalDorn, Lol pie, or Bobogoobo will be able to help you. Cheers, ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en